


Tip of the Iceberg

by nerakrose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming of Age, Epistolary, Gen, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-12
Updated: 2011-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerakrose/pseuds/nerakrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco reflects on his son’s adolescence and his own life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tip of the Iceberg

Draco was not at all surprised when he found his son wide awake and excited on the morning of his eleventh birthday. He glanced down at the tray he was carrying, eyeing the Hogwarts letter, and then at his wife, who was smiling broadly. The letter had actually arrived two days prior, but Draco had chosen to save it for his son’s birthday. Scorpius most likely knew.

“I got a letter, didn’t I? Dad? Mum?” Scorpius almost bolted out of bed and Draco chuckled.

“Do you think you did?” He raised an eyebrow. “What makes you think so?” His wife put a hand on his shoulder, silently asking him to not tease the boy too much.

Scorpius rolled his eyes. “Daaaad!” His hands were clutching the covers and Draco swiftly sat down on the edge of the bed, putting the tray down on his son’s lap.

“First things first, son. Happy birthday.”

“I GOT A LETTER!” Scorpius squealed, not hearing his father at all. He snatched the letter from the tray, gazing at it in awe.

Draco shared a fond look with his wife. She curled a hand round Draco’s neck, caressing gently. “Open it, dear,” she told Scorpius. “Tell us what it says.”

He didn’t need much encouragement and ripped the envelope open. “ _Dear Mr Malfoy, We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July..._ ” Scorpius trailed off, looking up at his parents with shining, excited eyes. “I’m really going!”

“Of course you are,” Astoria said softly. Scorpius gazed at his letter again, completely awestruck. Draco chuckled and poured up tea for all three of them while his son scrutinized the letter and supply list.

“Since it’s your _birthday_ today,” Draco said conversationally, “you get to decide what you want to spend the day on.”

His son glanced at the supply list, seemingly torn. Draco waited patiently. “Well...”

“Yes?” he asked, twinkle of amusement in his eye.

“Can we get my school supplies?”

 

Later that same day, as Scorpius was being fitted for school robes, Draco caught a look of uncertainty on his son’s face.

“What is it?” he asked.

“It’s just...” Scorpius looked down at himself and tugged at the part of the robe where the house crest would later be placed.

“Aha.” Draco couldn’t help a smile. He himself had had no doubt he’d be placed in Slytherin when he was eleven, but his son – now that was something else. He’d often thought about the matter, perhaps more in the past years, and to be fair...well, he didn’t know for sure. “Your mother and I were both in Slytherin,” he said. “But –”

“But?” Scorpius looked at him quizzically. “Am I not going to Slytherin?”

“Let me tell you something about the houses.” Draco summoned a stool and sat down. Scorpius jumped down from his stool and sat down next to his father. “There are certain character traits associated with each house, as you’re no doubt aware of. Slytherin is known for taking in the ambitious and smart, those who are determined and not afraid of breaking the rules every now and then to their advantage. Ravenclaw takes in the intelligent and creative...Hufflepuff takes in the just, loyal and hardworking, and finally Gryffindor takes in the honourable and brave.”

Scorpius frowned. “So...” his face fell. “But...”

“Now listen,” Draco said gently. “All that – that’s rubbish. Not entirely, mind you, but fact is that everyone has those qualities to varying degree. There’s nothing wrong with either of them and there is certainly nothing wrong with, for instance, not being brave or not being ambitious.”

“Do you want me to go to Slytherin?” Scorpius asked quietly.

“Do _you_ want to go to Slytherin?” Draco countered neutrally. He would be proud – of course he would be proud – if his son went to Slytherin, but he’d be just as proud if he ended up in... _Gryffindor_. He’d had a lot of time to mull this over, and he’d promised himself he’d not be disappointed no matter what happened.

“I don’t know...”

“Is there anywhere you want to go?”

“I’m not sure,” he said uncertainly.

“Don’t worry about it. The sorting hat will take care of it for you.” Draco winked.

“But, dad...what if I don’t go to Slytherin? I’d be the first Malfoy to not go...”

Draco paused, looking at his son. The times were different now. He knew his father would probably be disappointed, but Draco had learned a lot since he was eleven. He’d been careful not to influence his son in the way his own father had done – at least now knowingly.

Lucius had been a good father to him, but he had also wanted Draco to walk in his footsteps. Draco in turn had wanted to be like his father, and had succeeded on several occasions but just as many times as he’d succeeded, he’d failed. The only thing Draco had liked to do differently in raising his own son, was in regards to his expectations. He didn’t want Scorpius to be like him, do what he did. He’d made too many mistakes in his life, based on his father’s expectations, to want the same for his son.

He wanted him to make his own decisions, to figure out what was right and what was wrong by himself and act from there. He had showered him with love and praise whenever Scorpius had done or said something independently, he had encouraged him to seek information when he needed it, he had supported him when he failed and told him he could try again, and again, and again if that was what he wanted, and he had watched his son grow up into a polite and friendly young boy who loved the world and his family, a fiercely loyal and honest boy that was so curious and intelligent that Draco almost envied him.

He’d long come to terms with the fact that Scorpius wouldn’t be sorted into Slytherin unless the boy wanted to – which wouldn’t be all that surprising, given how loyal he was to his family. What he didn’t know was which other house he’d go to.

“Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy,” Draco said, looking into his eyes. He placed a firm hand on his son’s shoulder. “No matter which house you’ll be in, you’ll make me and your mother immensely proud.”

Scorpius almost sagged with relief.

“It’s not important whether you go to Slytherin or not. What’s important is that you’ll be comfortable where you are, that you’ll make nice friends and that you’ll owl us at least three times per week –”

“Dad,” Scorpius giggled and leaned in for a whisper. “I’ll owl you and mum _every day_.”

“Very well, then,” Draco said, getting to his feet and straightening up. “Now we have that little matter out of the way, I think we should pay for your robes and locate your mother and then go to Fortescue’s.”

 

_Hi Mum and Dad_

_I’m in Hufflepuff! It’s pretty cool. The doors in the dormitory are round (like the doors in The Hobbit!!!) and it’s all underground and cosy. And I have a friend! He’s also in Hufflepuff and we’re in the same room and all. His name is Al and I met him on the train. I couldn’t find Theo and I was wondering whether he’d be going to Hogwarts at all, but then Al came in and asked if he could sit with me because he didn’t want to sit with his big brother because he’s a git (he said that). I said okay and he’s great fun! We traded chocolate frog cards and all. (I finally completed my founders collection.) He said he’d want to be in the same house as me as long as it wasn’t Gryffindor because his big brother is in Gryffindor and he promised to be my friend even if we went to different houses._  
The sorting hat took ages to decide where to put me. I asked if I could be put in Slytherin because I decided I’d like to be in the same house as you, and the hat said I wasn’t really cut out for it but that I was very intelligent and maybe I’d like it in Ravenclaw but I said I wanted to be in Slytherin and then the hat said that I was admiringly loyal and determined and put me in Hufflepuff. I was so surprised because I thought ~~he~~ it would put me in Slytherin after all, but it’s great because Al was sorted after me and he also went to Hufflepuff. He didn’t want to tell me if he’d argued with the hat like I did (he also took ages), but we’re in the same house!  
Actually I think the crest is pretty awesome. Yellow is my favourite colour and there’s a badger on it!  
Theo went to Slytherin, by the way. 

_I’ll owl this in the morning if I can find the owlery (Hogwarts is so big! I didn’t dare believe your stories but they’re ALL TRUE) before class. We’ll start with double potions and I’m a little bit nervous because Al told me his brother had once exploded a cauldron and caused a fire because he’d forgotten to stir something twelve times or something._

_Lots of love and hugs  
Score (that’s my new nickname! Al came up with it. He suggested ‘Rion first but I like Score better)._

_P.S. Thanks for showing me the nightlight charm._

Draco smiled amusedly and pushed the letter over the table to his wife. He looked into his mug of tea and then actually burst out laughing.

“Scorpius is in Hufflepuff?” Astoria asked, astonished.

“And goes by the name _Score_ , apparently,” Draco added, still chuckling. “It sounds like he’s got a friend for life, doesn’t it?”

“It does,” she replied softly, her eyes misting over. “To think, he won’t be home until Christmas.”

“Honey, he’ll be all right.”

“I was thinking about us, Draco.” She looked up.

“We’ll be all right.” He kissed her cheek. “Don’t send him too many sweets.”

 

Scorpius almost bounced over to his parents and hugged them – almost, because he remembered last minute that he was _eleven_ and hugging your parents in public was just _not on_.

“Mum! Dad!” he tugged on his father’s sleeve. “You’ve got to meet Al before we leave!” Scorpius dragged them over to a dark-haired boy, who was shuffling his feet nearby.

“Pleased to meet you,” Draco said and shook his hand. “Draco Malfoy.”

“Albus Potter,” the boy said politely. “Pleased to meet you too, sir.”

Draco nearly did a double take and was ever so glad that Astoria stepped in and introduced herself. He noticed now that that Albus Potter was almost the exact likeness of his father, and that said father was approaching them.

“Dad!” Albus said when he noticed his father. “That’s Score, I told you about him, remember – Score, that’s my dad.”

Potter introduced himself. Draco thought that he either hid his confusion well or he had known beforehand that his son was fraternising with a Malfoy.

“Potter,” Draco said, eventually acknowledging his presence.

“Malfoy,” Potter said, then broke out into a grin. Draco introduced him to his wife.

“Never thought we’d see the day, eh?” Potter glanced at their sons, who were standing close and whispering about something. “He’ll be welcome to visit, if he wants to. Our house is so overrun with kids as it is that we won’t mind one more, much less notice.”

Draco looked over Potter’s shoulder to find a large gathering of Weasleys. “Within the same subject, Potter, I’ll be glad to relieve you of the boy if he wants to visit, of course,” Draco found himself saying. “We can’t have the boys tiring out the owls, can we?”

“Certainly not.” Potter grinned and then nudged his son. “Al, we’ll be heading off now.”

Oh yes, times were certainly different now. Draco looked at his son, who was looking after the Potters as they left. He’d grown, he noticed. “Am I supposed to call you Score, now?” Draco asked teasingly.

“If you want to,” Scorpius answered with a grin. “Everyone calls me that now. Oh, mum you have to see the book Al lent me when we get back, it’s brilliant!”

From that holiday onwards it was a given that Scorpius would spend some days with the Potters every holiday and Al with the Malfoys. Draco found he quite enjoyed having Al over, especially in the light of his son’s enthusiasm and joy. Even the wary jokes he shared with Potter when they escorted the boys over were starting to grow on him.

 

_DO NOT SHOW MUM_

_Hi Dad this is probably the most embarrassing letter I’ve ever written, but god I’ll die if I ~~ask~~ mention this to someone else.  
Can we pretend that his letter never happened? I write, you answer and hopefully I won’t die of mortification or something (well, and hopefully you won’t either) and that’s it. Right? _

__  
~~Uhm~~  
  
_anyway...so... last week I woke up in the morning and my boxers were full of white sticky stuff and I have a fairly good idea of what that is, but ~~why~~ how ~~did~~ could that even happen? It happened again yesterday morning and ~~I’m sort of terrified~~ I want to know what’s going on and this morning ~~I~~ ~~something~~ ~~I~~ my ~~dick~~ ~~penis~~ you know what was ~~big~~ ~~stiff~~ ~~hard~~ not like it should be and I had to wait forever for it to go away because I didn’t want anyone to see because I’d die if they did._

_I’m going to go die of shame now, please put me out of my misery and answer quickly._

_Lots of love and hugs_  
Your incredibly mortified and confused son  
Score

_P.S. Some tips on shaving would be really, really great, because I keep hurting myself and blood is revolting, and it’s ridiculous anyway because all I’ve got is FIVE hairs on my chin, which is pathetic, really. Do Malfoys even get beard growth? Thinking about it, you and grandfather always look completely smooth so either we don’t or you’re really good at shaving so ~~uhm~~ shaving tips please._

_P.P.S. Please please please don’t show mum or I really will die._

Draco didn’t know what to do at first. He’d certainly never bothered his father with questions like these, instead having to try to figure everything out himself. Scorpius’ letter brought back the memories of his confusion and insecurities regarding...pretty much everything.

And then he felt pride; bursting, fatherly pride because his son had felt safe talking to him – though obviously terrified – instead of feeling compelled to keep quiet.

“What is it, dear?” Astoria asked, amused smile tugging at her lips.

“Just a small father-son matter,” Draco replied. “If you’ll have me excused. It’s quite important.” He kissed her cheek and took the letter to his study.

_Scorpius, my dear terrified son._

_I have not shown your mother the letter, and I never will. I trust this will be between us._

_As to what you’re experiencing; it is completely normal. It happens to everyone when they reach puberty. It’s part of growing up and becoming an adult._

_Your first “problem” (and I say “problem” because it is not actually a problem as such) is called ‘a wet dream’. Sometimes you don’t even remember you had a dream, but you’ll know it when you wake up. They can be a mess, but easily dealt with with a cleansing spell (as I trust you did). I assure you that every 14-year old boy in existence is a master of this spell._

_Your second “problem” is mostly referred to as ‘morning wood’. My only advice: wank. (I’ll admit I’m a little bit mortified.) It’s completely normal and everyone does it, and contrary to popular belief wanking doesn’t cause blindness._

_I’ve enclosed a list of useful books (you can easily find them in the library) in case you want a more professional explanation of things. I’ve added a list of spells you might find useful, such as privacy charms._

_In the same list there are a couple of spells you might find useful regarding shaving, but I’ll also enclose a proper razor (this razor was given to me by my father when I was your age) and a jar of shaving cream. In my experience you get a much smoother shave when you do it by hand – some of the spells might feel chafing. It takes practice, of course, but you’ll get the hang of it in no time._

_Love,  
Your father_

_P.S. Forgive me this moment of sentimentality, but I’m proud of you, son, and very pleased that you confided in me._

_P.P.S. Your mother insisted I enclose some vanilla fudge, though I am quite convinced you’re capable of acquiring some yourself._

 

The first thing Draco noticed when he and Astoria picked up their son for the summer holidays, was that he was outgrowing his clothes to the point of embarrassment. The fabric was taut over his broadened shoulders and his robes and trousers as well as his sleeves were much too short.

His face was different too. It was still a boy’s face, but it had lost all semblance of puppy roundness and was starting to become more defined, more mature. With time, Draco figured, he’d become a really handsome young man. He already had the stature for it; he just needed the maturity.

Holy shit, his son was growing up.

Astoria bought him new clothes immediately, but already the same summer they had to buy him another set as he’d outgrown the first.

Draco noted that Albus Potter was also growing up, looking frighteningly much like a twenty years younger version of his father. Only the eyes were different.

“Time goes by so fast, doesn’t it?” Potter said, nodding towards their sons that were again conspiring something. Always whispering and laughing, looking like they hadn’t a care in the world.

“It does,” Draco agreed. “Seeing your son grow up only reminds you of your own age.” Draco chuckled. He had never really felt old, being only just past forty, but his son’s adolescence was reminding him of his own youth.

How glad he was that his son had none of the burdens he had had!

“Thank you,” Draco said suddenly. Potter gave him a surprised look. “Those are better times, are they not?” he asked challengingly. “He’s not trying to kill his headmaster because a madman threatened his family, is he?”

A smile tugged at Potter’s lips. “Better times indeed.” He elbowed Draco. “Want to go out for a drink sometime? We can reminiscence about the glorious times we had trying to kill each other and afterwards perhaps laugh a little about how stupid we were.”

Draco held out his hand and Potter shook it. “That’s a deal.”

That summer Scorpius started getting owls that made his face light up. Actually, almost every single owl he received made his son look like Christmas had come early, and knowing that Al was the one who owled him the most, certain suspicions started growing in his head.

The two weeks that Albus Potter spent with him didn’t confirm his suspicions, but they didn’t diminish either. The boys were out and about as usual, lounged in the library or in Scorpius’ room, joked and teased and had long and intelligent discussions about things Draco didn’t always understand. At times they even made excursions to the Muggle world and on one occasion they had gone camping in New Forest, returning with jars full of plants and insects.

There came no more letters of the sensitive kind from Scorpius, so Draco hoped his son was all right.

 

_Hi Mum and Dad_

_I’m sorry I haven’t been writing so often lately, but O.W.L.s are pretty hectic. There’s only a month till the exams and I need to work extra hard on my Charms work in order to pass. I’m confident about all the rest, though. I’m positive both Al and I will get Os in Potions, Herbology and Arithmancy. We have plans! I want to take at least five N.E.W.T. classes, but I’ll most likely end up with seven if I get the grades I need. I’m mostly worried about Charms as I need an E to get into the N.E.W.T. class and I usually get an A. Al’s trying to tutor me in Charms (he’s brilliant at Charms) and I’m trying to tutor him in Transfiguration in turn (he’s pants at it), but I don’t think it’s working. I don’t think we’d make good professors...but that doesn’t matter, because we have plans and they don’t involve teaching. Al’s brother said he’s willing to help us (he’s brilliant at pretty much everything) but Al’s not really happy about it. Mostly because he’s too stubborn to admit that James isn’t actually that much of a git as he likes to say he is._

_The plans are secret, by the way, I don’t want to jinx them by telling you yet._

_I haven’t had a lot of time to read lately, but I finished Voltaire the other day. Al’s trying to get me into Russian literature but I’m not sure I like it. It’s okay, though, I’m trying to get him into Dickens in turn (I think he actually likes Dickens, he just makes a fuss because he wants to)._

_Lots of love and hugs  
Score_

_Scorpius_

_Seven N.E.W.T.s? Most people get three to five. It doesn’t hurt to be ambitious, son, but please don’t break your neck by jumping in too deep. Concentrate on your O.W.L.s first. First things first._

_We love you  
Your father_

_P.S. Your mother sends you liquorice wands._

 

Scorpius was worried almost the entire summer, owling Al twice per day when he could. When finally the O.W.L. results came and he found he’d gotten five Os and two Es, he was instantly relieved.

“Seven O.W.L.s!” Astoria exclaimed and pulled her son into a hug. “I’m so proud of you, sweetheart.” He allowed her to hug him a bit more before he wrestled free, only to be wrapped up in a hug by his father instead.

“Thanks – I’m a bit old for hugs now – _Dad_!”

Draco released him. “I’m proud of you.” He squeezed his shoulders. “So, what do you say – should we throw a party for you?”

“Throw me a party?” Scorpius’ eyes widened. “Oh, I’ve got to tell Al – hang on...” He scrambled for quill and parchment and scribbled a quick note.

Just as he was about to send it off, Al’s owl showed up carrying a letter for Scorpius. He tore it open impatiently, eyes gleaming as he read it.

“Dad! Mum!” Scorpius grinned widely. “Al’s got all the same O.W.L.s as me! He says they’re going to have a party and I should come. Can I?”

Draco gave his wife a questioning look. She smiled and squeezed his arm.

“How does a joint party sound to you?” Draco asked casually.

He wasn’t quite prepared for his teenage son to throw himself at him in a crushing hug, but that’s what he did. “Ohyes!” Scorpius breathed. “Thankyouthankyouthankyou!”

And that was how Draco found himself in the company of too many Weasleys to count in his own garden. His parents – rather, his father – were being surprisingly civil about it as well.

“We never managed to get that drink,” Potter said, appearing by Draco’s side.

“We didn’t. We’re here now, though. Cheers.” He lifted his glass and Potter clinked his against it.

“You know, looking at them...it’s almost like looking at you and me in a different universe,” Potter mused. “It’s very strange.”

“Maybe not so strange after all,” Draco found himself saying. “I still blame you for our animosity, you know. You refused to be my friend.” He raised an eyebrow at Potter, but there was no malice behind it.

“Don’t fool yourself, Malfoy. You were a spoiled brat. I wonder how you of all people spawned such a good kid as Score,” Potter retorted, eyes twinkling with amusement. “Looks just like you, but fuck me if I know where he got all the goodness from.”

“Dad!” Scorpius yelled from across the assembly. “We’ll throw a bigger party when Al and I get our N.E.W.T.s, right?”

Draco shook his head before he yelled back. “You’ve got to bloody earn it first!”

Scorpius grinned at him and nudged Albus. Their laughter carried over to where Draco stood with Potter. He smiled and emptied his flute of champagne, as content as he could possibly be. His son was shaping up nicely, exceeding all expectations – the expectations he tried not to have, mind – and everything felt calm and comfortable.

Potter was giving him a curious look. “Suppose things change, do they?”

“It’s called growing up, Potter. Surely you must’ve heard of it?” Draco said haughtily in imitation of his youthful self. Potter laughed and bumped his fist into Draco’s shoulder.

 

_Hi Mum and Dad_

_We’ve been back at school for a week and they’re already stressing upon us how important our N.E.W.T.s are. I think we’ll all go crazy before it’s over, the amount of homework we’ve been assigned is ludicrous. How did you put up with it?_

_It’s sort of mindboggling how much more difficult our classes have become already. I thought the O.W.L.s were hardcore, but they pale in comparison. And it’s been a week!_

_Al and I are not having second thoughts about or plans, though. At least not yet. We’ll see how goes later...it’s only been a week! And we’re starting with the basic stuff anyway. (I know you’re dying to know what it is, but I’ve sworn an oath not to tell anyone, and so’s Al.)_

_I got Al to read The Jungle Book! VICTORY. Only took me three years._

_Lots of love and hugs (as always)  
Score_

_Hi Mum and Dad_

_I think I might actually drop Ancient Runes and Defence Against the Dark Arts. Or maybe just one. Any thoughts on this? I still have Potions, Herbology, Arithmancy, Transfiguration and Charms. Maybe I should drop Charms instead of DADA? It feels stupid to dump Charms after all the work I put into getting my O.W.L. to get into the N.E.W.T. class... Then again, I have pulled through up to this point and so maybe I should drop nothing._

_I should like to keep my options open for the future._

_See you at Christmas! (I have gotten you the BEST gift ever for this Christmas. And I’ve figured out the perfect way to hide it too, so Dad you can just as well not bother looking for it.)_

_Lots of love and hugs  
Score_

Draco frowned at the lack of mention of Al or their plans in his son’s last letter. Had they had a falling out? This was most unusual, and Draco’s brow knitted in worry. He put off answering the letter as there were only two days until the Christmas holidays. He’d find out soon enough.

 

Scorpius was unusually gloomy during the Christmas holidays. He owled Al every day as usual, his face lighting up every time he received one from Al – but almost immediately after he would be glum and put off writing him back instead of instantly scribbling a reply.

It was very disconcerting and Draco wondered whether he should confront him about it. Astoria told him to give their son some time; he would eventually come to them.

And he did. Draco was reading the newspaper in his study when Scorpius came to find him. He sat down in the other chair, staring into the fire or at his hands or at the floor, and Draco wondered what was bothering him so much he couldn’t bring himself to say it.

He studied him cautiously over the edge of the paper, taking in how grown up his son seemed to be. At sixteen he had reached Draco’s height, though he still had some filling out to do. His jaw was firm, his shoulders defined and his blond hair carefully styled in that modern just-out-of-bed fashion that was so popular.

“Dad,” his son eventually said, voice trembling lightly. “I –” he swallowed hard. “You once said that no matter what you’d always be proud of me and love me, right?”

“Yes,” Draco confirmed, lowering the paper. “That’s still true.”

“What if...what if...” Scorpius’ eyes darted up to look at his father and then he looked away, into the fire. He drew in a shuddering breath and then the word stumbled out of him. “WhatifIlikeboys?”

Draco had heard it just fine, but what he didn’t understand was why his son was so agitated. “Scorpius –”

“I totally understand if you think it’s gross and – and – I’m a failure or something, I just, I didn’t – I couldn’t – and no one else – oh god I’ve...” Scorpius sniffled and wiped at his eyes. “I’ll just go now or something –”

“You will do no such thing,” Draco said firmly and threw the newspaper aside as he got up. Scorpius jumped to his feet, looking at the floor and sniffling, avoiding all eye contact with his father. Not knowing what else to do, Draco wrapped him up in a crushing hug. “Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy,” he said tightly, “You are not a failure and you are going nowhere. You are my _son_ , and I love you and I’m proud of you and _nothing is going to change that_. Do you understand?”

Scorpius sagged against him and much to Draco’s surprise, began to cry in earnest, his arms looping around his father’s waist and his fingers tightening in the fabric of his shirt. Draco tightened his arms around him, cradling his head against his shoulder the way he’d done when his son had been just a little boy and had had nightmares or hurt himself or been upset.

His wife appeared in the doorway, sending Draco a questioning look. Draco gave her a rueful smile.

“We knew,” Draco then said to his son, voice soft.

“How – how’d you know?” He asked, not removing himself from his father just yet.

“You’re our son,” Draco said simply. “How could we not know?” He pressed a kiss into his son’s hair, something he hadn’t done since he was seven. Draco knew then that no matter how old and grown up his son would be, he’d always be his little boy, he’d always be his _son_. “We’re not going to shun you for liking boys, son.”

“Oh, _honey_ ,” Astoria said, finally making her way across the room. Scorpius unwrapped himself from his father to fall about the neck of his mother, crying again.

Draco rubbed his back while waiting for him to stop crying, sharing a soft look with his wife. Eventually the sobs subsided and turned into hiccupping sniffles.

“Scorpius,” Draco said gently. “For how long have you been beating yourself up over this?”

“A while,” Scorpius sniffled, extricated himself from his mother. “Since...summer, I think. I...before then I wasn’t sure and then...then I thought maybe...I mean, it’s not like...I don’t know anyone else that’s, that’s like _that_...” he shrugged awkwardly. “I figured I had to be some kind of freak of nature or something...”

“Honey,” his mother said. “It’s not unheard of, though I don’t know how common it is. Most people prefer to keep it a secret. In the Muggle world it’s a bit different, I’ve heard. There are places and societies.”

“Really?” Scorpius wiped his eyes and looked at her. She nodded, soft smile on her lips.

“I’m going to be honest with you,” she said. “There are some people that will give you a hard time for it, honey, both here and in the Muggle world.”

“Oh...” Scorpius wiped his eyes.

“Some people don’t care, some think it’s brilliant and some are just like you. It’s nothing to be ashamed of, honey.”

“Ohgod...I was so...” Scorpius drew in a deep breath. “It’s so good to have gotten that off my chest...even if...”

“I’ll make us some tea,” Astoria said. “Go sit down with your father and I’ll be back in a minute.”

Draco squeezed his son’s shoulders. “Come on. Let’s find somewhere cosier than this old study.”

They went through to the living room and settled down. True to her word, Astoria was back in a minute with a pot of tea and three large mugs.

“There you go, honey...nothing like a cup of warm tea to make you feel better.”

Scorpius gave her a little smile, cradling his mug in his hands. “Thanks mum.” He sipped his tea, not speaking for a while, and his parents let him. “So...” he eventually said. “You’re really...it’s...it’s okay?”

“I think your mother would have liked grandchildren,” Draco said, voice soft and teasing. Scorpius made a face. “But that’s not important. The thing is, we love you for who you are and not for what you can give us, do you understand?”

“I think so...”

“Honey, grandchildren are the least of my worries right now,” his mother said, hand on his arm. She squeezed. “ _You_ are the most important thing in our lives.”

“Are you going to tell Al?” Draco suddenly asked, wondering whether he’d already told him and if that was maybe why his son was so depressed.

“I don’t know,” Scorpius answered, looking into his mug. “We’ve been fighting a lot lately and sometimes don’t talk for days...I don’t want...” he shrugged awkwardly, then continued. “He got himself a girlfriend a couple of weeks ago.”

Draco met his wife’s eyes over his son’s head and they shared an understanding look.

“And now he’s been spending time with her and not you?”

“Sometimes. I don’t get him, really, I don’t even think he _likes_ her, but he’s talking about her all the time and snogging her all the time and then we fight about it and he thinks I’m jealous of him and he just doesn’t _get it_ –” Scorpius cut himself off abruptly, breath hitching in his throat. “And then he runs off to sulk somewhere or snog _her_ and... I don’t want him to be mad at me all the time...He’s my bloody best friend! It’s just _not the same_ to hang out with Mark or Anthony or even Theo and I don’t want them to take pity on me just because Al’s –”

His lips thinned and Draco could see he was trying not to cry again. Draco’s heart ached for his son so much; he wished he could put everything right for him and take his pain away. For the first time as a parent he felt powerless and utterly useless in the face of his son’s inner turmoil.

Perhaps also for the first time did he understand his own father. He had never been a moment in doubt that his father loved him, but he’d never been able to understand why he hadn’t protected them better, why he hadn’t righted everything the way he usually did – Draco understood that some things are simply not in your power. Lucius hadn’t been able to keep the madman that had been the Dark Lord away from his family, just like Draco now couldn’t snap his fingers and give his son the boy he was so in love with that he hurt from it.

An owl rapped the window and Scorpius leapt to his feet to take the letter. He didn’t open it until he was back on the sofa between his parents. He quickly scanned the letter – it was more of a note than a letter – and crumpled it into a ball.

“He’s cancelled our New Year’s plans because of – of _her_ ,” he said, voice breaking. He buried his face in his hands and Draco drew him close, holding his son as he sobbed his heart out for the second time that day.

“Honey,” his wife eventually said to their son, “why don’t you go and wash your face and join me in the kitchen? I’ve my mind set on a delicious chocolate concoction for dessert, and it’d be lovely with some help.”

“Do I get to lick the spoon?” Scorpius asked, sounding just as innocent and vulnerable as he’d done at five years old – the only difference now was his rough voice.

“Always,” she said fondly.

 

_Hi Mum and Dad_

_I’m still fighting with Al a lot. It’s ridiculous and stupid and I’m an idiot for getting so upset about it, but I can’t help it._

_Apart from that not much is going on. I’m probably going to Hogsmeade next weekend with Mark and Anthony since Al’s going there with his girlfriend and anyway he’s not speaking to me._

_I don’t even know if our plans are still on._

_Lots of love and hugs  
Score_

_Hi Mum and Dad_

_I’m positively going to DIE. I had another stupid fight with Al (because of Hogsmeade, I think, though I don’t know what his bloody problem is since he was the one that didn’t want to go with me and had to take her along and just UGH), and because Mark and Anthony were there too they started backing me up and Al got positively mad. Anyway, Anthony said something really insulting to Al (your sensitive parent ears don’t need to know what that was) and I got really mad about it so I started yelling at Anthony too and then he called me a ponce and because I was already so angry I just said ‘yes and so ~~fucking~~ what’ and then everyone went quiet and stared at me. (And I of course ran off to cry somewhere because that’s apparently all I do these days.)_

_So now everyone knows ~~I’m a cocksucker~~ and I didn’t really want them to to begin with (or maybe just a little bit, but I definitely wasn’t planning on telling them this way) and everybody’s staring and whispering and I wish I could crawl into a hole and die._

_And Al’s still not talking to me._

_My life should be a ~~fucking~~ tragedy, only no one would want to see it, and then in hundred years’ time it’ll get reprinted in really fancy binding and sold as a classic no one will read and then it will collect dust._

_Mum, can you send me some chocolate or something? I’ve run out of sweets._

_Lots of love and hugs as always  
~~Score~~ Scorpius_

_Scorpius_

_Maybe next time you cross out swearwords you will want to cross them out a bit harder. Your mother is convinced that I taught you the word ‘cocksucker’, which I of course have not. I’ve been sleeping on the sofa for two days now. (I do not need to ask where you learnt that word; I can make an educated guess.)_

_I hope that things are looking up a little for you, son. Gossip never lasts long and by now surely something else has caught the attention of the masses?_

_Your mother suggests that we go out of the country for Easter. Crete, perhaps, or somewhere else that is warm and is going to get us all sunburnt._

_Love  
Your father_

_P.S. I think you might like this book; I found it in a Muggle second hand book shop. I went there all by myself and didn’t do anything too wrong (I think), so be a little proud of your father for this accomplishment._

_Hi Mum and Dad_

_Crete sounds like a good idea. I’m sick of ~~Al~~ England at the moment._

_Thanks for the book, Dad! It’s brilliant. I’ve read it twice already._

_The weirdest thing happened yesterday. Jonah, a seventh year Ravenclaw, asked me out. I was so surprised I said yes, so I suppose I have an actual date for the next Hogsmeade weekend (in ten days). He’s all right, I guess. I don’t really know him, apart from the fact that he’s almost blonder than me (you’d think that impossible) and he’s got blue eyes. I didn’t know he liked boys. No one knew, I guess, like no one knew about me either._

_Schoolwise things are starting to get hardcore. I didn’t drop any classes but that’s all right, because it gives me something to do so I won’t have to think about everything._

_Lots of love and hugs  
Scorpius_

_Hi Mum and Dad_

_Anthony told Al about Jonah and he threw a major hissy fit. We’d just started being civil to one another and now this._

_I’m still going to Hogsmeade with Jonah because Al’s just being an arse. (I don’t really mean that, but you know.)_

_Lots of love and hugs  
Scorpius_

_Hi Mum and Dad_

_I’m sorry I haven’t written in a while, things have just been...weird. Jonah and I are dating, which is weird in itself. He’s nice, though, the quiet and polite sort of guy. A bit like me, I guess. Al’s being an arse about it, of course. The other day he saw me and Jonah studying together in the library (he’s brilliant at Charms so he was helping me out with an essay) and of course he had to ruin it by being his idiotic self. I don’t know what the bloody problem is, I for one never interrupted him with his stupid girlfriend, but he absolutely has to be a dick while Jonah’s there._

_I can’t figure out Al at all. It’s gotten to the point where I’m starting to think he’s been hexed or something, or had his head messed with. He never used to be like this until he got that girlfriend. Do you think she might have given him some sort of potion? Much as he’s being a dick to me, I still worry about him._

_I just want my best friend back._

_Lots of love and hugs  
Scorpius_

_P.S. Turned out Jonah likes the same sort of books as I do._

 

It was a very subdued Scorpius that lazed on the beach of Crete with his mother and visited dusty museums and bookshops with his father. He didn’t speak much and their conversations were limited to the things they saw and the things they did and the things they purchased.

Every now and then an owl would arrive with a letter for Scorpius. He’d take the letter, read it, maybe once in every third letter he’d smile, and then write a reply. There were no owls from Al. Every owl that wasn’t from Al seemed to put a damper on Scorpius’ mood, though he’d force himself out of it and pretend nothing was wrong.

Draco decided it was time for some serious book shopping, space and weight regulations be damned. He’d located a bookstore of the sort he knew his son would adore, and took him there.

“Most of it is Greek, of course...” Draco said, leading his son inside, though he didn’t think it would be much of a problem. He’d had him tutored in Greek, French and Latin before Hogwarts, and he still dedicated two to three weeks of the summer holidays to make sure his skills were up to par.

Of course he did this because his father had done the same for him, and he’d have thrown a fit if Draco didn’t keep up with tradition. And then there was the fact that languages were useful. And the fact that he only wanted the best for his son and that he didn’t seem to mind much about the language tutoring when it enabled him to read books in other languages. Greek, however, wasn’t his strongest language.

“Greek’s all right.” His son shrugged and Draco sighed.

“There’s an English section in the back and I think I saw a few French titles as well.”

Scorpius made for the back section and browsed idly. Draco browsed the history section and picked out a few volumes, trying to make up his mind. Either he’d read them or he wouldn’t, but at any rate they would look really nice in the library...

His eyes drifted over to his son, who had already gathered a considerable pile in his arms. He went to join him.

“What’re you finding?”

“Stuff,” his son answered and held out a book. “I think Al would love this one...I don’t think he’s read it before.”

“Do you plan to get it for him?” Draco asked, knowing Al’s birthday was next month.

“No,” Scorpius scowled and jammed the book back into the shelf. He stalked towards the counter with his pile and dug out his money pouch.

Draco sighed again, then pried the book out of the shelf and put it into his own pile.

 

_Potter_

_How’s Al doing?_

_D. Malfoy_

_Malfoy_

_If I didn’t know better (do I know better? You be the judge), I’d think this was some ploy or tactic to make me fear for my son’s safety._

_Al’s moping about the house and refuses to talk to anyone. He’s not written to Score one single time, or anyone else for the matter._

_So, spill it. What’s going on?_

_Harry_

_Potter_

_You think too much._

_Our sons have been fighting; in fact since before Christmas. After Al got himself a girlfriend things started to go awry. They argued all the time, and it seems to me that they are both jealous. The situation didn’t become much better when my son also started dating. According to him, Al is trying to sabotage their relationship._

_Scorpius is extremely upset about the whole thing and claims that Al doesn’t want to talk to him and that all they do is fight._

_Try to talk to your son. Scorpius misses him and I hate to see him so depressed._

_D. Malfoy_

_Malfoy_

_How do you know all this? Do you have spies in school? Don’t answer that._

_Al refuses to talk about Score. I’m trying to get James to talk to him, but James says Al’s being a bitch, so there you go._

_How do you propose we solve this?_

_Harry_

_Potter_

_I don’t have spies._

_It amuses me that the Saviour of the Wizarding World doesn’t know how to talk to his son. (I’m teasing you, of course. Shame paper doesn’t carry sarcasm very well.)_

_Look, Al’s a good kid. Try to push his buttons a little. I refuse to believe he doesn’t miss Scorpius just a little bit. Prod him. He’ll talk eventually._

_Alternatively, spike his juice with veritaserum._

_D. Malfoy_

_Malfoy_

_You’re so funny I’m laughing all the way to the owlery._

_I will ignore your remark about veritaserum. It took a while, but Al did talk eventually, though he didn’t say much._

_He misses Score, that’s much for certain. He also told me something strange – that Score is dating a boy called Jonah? Apparently he’s very upset by this, though he refuses to say why. (Is Score really dating a boy? Why didn’t you tell me?)_

_Harry_

_Potter_

_Congratulations with the breakthrough. Any hope that our sons will be talking to each other once the holiday is over?_

_D. Malfoy_

_P.S. It is not my place to say who my son dates. Yes, he is dating Jonah and before you start, I will have you know I fully support my son and his decisions. Jonah seems a decent boy._

_Malfoy_

_Al says he’s not going to talk to Score because it’s not his fault they started fighting in the first place. I tried to explain to him that sometimes it doesn’t matter who started as long as things are mended, but he’s stubborn. I guess I shouldn’t be surprised about that._

_Harry_

_P.S. Somehow I hadn’t pegged you down as someone supportive of this deviant thing called homosexuality._

_Potter_

_If you’re telling me you’re a homophobe, I’m declaring our acquaintance over._

_D. Malfoy_

_Malfoy_

_It’s called SARCASM. Surely you must have heard of it? I’m not a homophobe._

_Acquaintance? I’m hurt. I thought we were friends. (See? Sarcasm. It is a wonderful thing.)_

_Harry_

 

Draco wrapped the book into non-descript brown paper and went to find his son. They would be returning to England this very evening, so Scorpius was outside with his mother, soaking up some more sun.

“Hi dad.” Scorpius raised his head to look at him. “What’s that?”

“Something,” Draco replied and put the package down on the table next to the chair.

“What is it?” He picked up the package and felt it. “It’s a book?”

“I think you should give it to Al. As a souvenir from Crete, perhaps.”

“Dad –”

“I’m certain he’s as upset as you are, son.”

“He started –”

“Sometimes it’s not important who started a fight, but rather who fixed it.” Draco clapped him on the shoulder and went back inside.

He noted that his son packed the wrapped book along with the rest of his things.

 

_Hi Mum and Dad_

_I actually had a civil conversation with Al. Would you believe? I sat with Jonah in the train, but Al and I live in the same dorm so he couldn’t avoid me forever. I gave him the book and he didn’t say anything insulting and I didn’t say anything insulting and we talked about hour holiday. Safe topics, I guess._

_Maybe it’s a bit early to be relieved, but I’m hoping for the best._

_Lots of love and hugs  
Score_

_Hi Mum and Dad_

_Al liked the book. I think I’ll get another Dumas for his birthday if I don’t find anything else. I think we’re actually speaking to each other now. It’s so weird, after all this time, but I’m so glad. He’s still seeing his girlfriend, but he’s not spending as much time with her as usual. I think he really did miss me._

_I’m not seeing much of Jonah because his N.E.W.T.s are coming up and he’s studying like mad. It’s all right, though, because now I’ve got Al to hang out with again. It was a bit weird with Mark and Anthony, they’re best friends like me and Al and I always felt a bit like a third wheel._

_I’m hoping our plans are back on, though I don’t dare mention them yet._

_Lots of love and hugs  
Score_

_Hi Dad DO NOT SHOW MUM_

_This is the second most embarrassing letter I’ve written and maybe this time I WILL die of mortification and embarrassment. I’ll try to get it over with as quickly and painlessly as possible._

__  
~~Jonah~~  
  
_I’ve heard of this thing called “anal sex”, and apparently that’s something gay men do? I looked it up to see what it was ~~, and I don’t think I’ve ever~~ It looks so GROSS. Do people actually do it? Why would they want to? It looks so uncomfortable and disgusting I can’t see why they would want to. Do I have to do it? I don’t think I want to, ever, but what if it’s something I have to do because I’m gay and that’s what gay men do?_

_I’m SO SORRY for even mentioning this but I don’t want to talk to Jonah about it (I definitely don’t want him to think I would want to do anything like that) and I’m not sure how Al would react if I brought it up._

_Lots of love and hugs  
Score_

_P.S. Al dumped his girlfriend yesterday._

_Scorpius_

_I have to be completely honest with you: I don’t know._

_I know, however, that you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise._

_Love  
Your father_

Draco owled the letter and tried not to think about the implications of his son’s last letter. Underage or not, he was growing up really fast. Draco remembered his own time at Hogwarts – though he had wanked a lot, he’d never done anything with his girlfriend that went further than kissing.

Of course he’d been more preoccupied with repairing a damned cabinet, and then his entire seventh year hadn’t even happened. The only contact he’d had with his schoolmates had been when Potter had been snatched, and that had hardly been a cosy meeting.

He wondered now whether he’d have been bold enough, or maybe just carefree enough, to have done the typical teenage things if things had been different.

Probably.

“What is it, honey?” Astoria asked as he entered the sitting room.

“Thinking about the war,” he replied and leaned down to give her a full kiss on the mouth. “Thinking about what sort of teenager I could’ve been.”

“Do you feel that you’ve missed out?” She curled a hand around his neck, gently massaging, as he sat down next to her.

“Maybe. I don’t know.” He shook his head ruefully and looked at his wife.

She was still beautiful. He saw the fine lines that were forming around her eyes and the streaks of grey in her hair, but they didn’t matter to him. She gave him an affectionate smile that Draco answered with one of his own. He loved her, she had given him a wonderful son and she made him happy.

He figured his Hogwarts girlfriend wouldn’t have made him as happy as Astoria had done the past twenty years and counting.

He squeezed her hand. “I love you,” he said and she chuckled, her eyes sparkling.

“I love you too, sentimental fool.”

Draco smiled.

 

_Hi Mum and Dad_

_Jonah broke up with me this morning. I think I’m more surprised about how upset I am about it than the fact he broke up. I liked him well enough, but after Al and I went back to normal I suppose he felt neglected. (he says it has nothing to do with what we talked about in that other letter, Dad, just so you know.) Jonah was so incredibly nice about it as well, he didn’t even yell or anything, which makes me feel like an arse for neglecting him. Al saw me cry so we skived off Charms. I feel better about it now, but still._

_Our plans are definitely back on. I’m so relieved I cannot begin to say! It’s going to be great, you just wait. (I’m still not going to tell you.)_

_Al’s trying to get me into Norwegian literature now. I’m countering with postmodern literature._

_Lots of love and hugs  
Score_

_Hi Mum and Dad_

_Al asked me out!!!_

_Love  
Score_

_P.S. I’ll tell you all about it later_

 

Draco and his wife had been waiting anxiously for the next letter, so when it came, they promptly curled up on the sofa and read together.

_Hi Mum and Dad_

_WE’RE DATING!!!_

_Our date wasn’t much different from our usual Hogsmeade weekends. We went to a bookstore and then got some sweets and then we went to the Three Broomsticks and got butterbeer. He was incredibly shy about the whole thing, though. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him so shy, but he held my hand under the table! I know, how tame, but it was great._

_He also apologised for having been an arse, so I also apologised because I had been an arse in return, and now everything is all right. Well a bit more than all right._

_Lots of love and hugs  
Score_

Draco squeezed his wife and she beamed at him. Yes, everything was more than all right. She summoned parchment and quill and jotted down a reply. She enclosed double the amount of sweets as usual.

 

Come summer, Draco was extremely pleased to see his son so full of energy and happiness. He was a far cry from the depressed young boy they had taken to Crete only a few months prior.

“Scorpius,” Draco said one evening over dinner. “Al’s coming over tomorrow, correct?”

“Yep, I mean yes,” his son replied with a huge grin.

“Your mother and I were thinking that perhaps we should make space for him in your room...we can move the guest bed.”

“We won’t need the guest bed,” Scorpius blurted out and then flushed scarlet, avoiding looking at both his parents. “I mean – I – we –”

Draco found his own cheeks heating. “Very well, then. We won’t bother moving the bed.”

“Dad –”

“Honey, eat your peas,” his mother said gently. Scorpius picked up his fork and Draco almost spilled water down his front.

They didn’t touch that subject further until the morning after.

“Hello, Al,” Draco said amicably and shook his hand. “Give me your bag and I’ll take it up to Scorpius’ room.”

Al handed the bag over, but his eyes shot to Scorpius with a questioning glance. As Draco turned the corner, he heard Al hiss to his son. “What does he mean, your room?”

“You’re staying in my bed, well my room,” Scorpius replied.

“And your dad’s – ohgod, does he _know_?”

“Of course he knows,” Draco heard his son say, rather impatiently. “I told him and mum.”

“ _You told your parents?!_ And they’re okay with it?”

“Didn’t you tell your parents?”

“No of course not!” Al said heatedly. “I don’t want my dad to disown me or something!”

Draco realised he’d been listening in on them and quickly disposed of Al’s bag. It looked like he’d have to talk to Al. Or maybe he should talk to Potter first.

_Potter_

_I trust you are aware of our sons’ relationship?_

_D. Malfoy_

_Malfoy_

_I know they made up. Relationship?_

_Harry_

_Potter_

_So you really don’t know. It’s not my place to say, so I suggest you talk to your son. He’s afraid of what you might think of him._

_If I hear you have disowned him or other such atrocity, I will wring your neck._

_D. Malfoy_

_Malfoy_

_I appreciate your vote of confidence. No neck wringing necessary._

_Harry_

 

Precisely one year later, Draco found himself surrounded by Weasleys in his garden for the second time in his life. He drained his flute of champagne and put it down. Potter appeared by his side. Draco really wished he would stop doing that.

“Do you still think it’s like looking at you and me?” he asked casually, taking the drink Potter handed him and gesturing towards their sons.

“Maybe a little bit,” Potter admitted. “Relationship aside.”

“Mmh,” Draco replied noncommittally. “Just to set the record straight: If he ever hurts my son, I will –”

Potter laughed.

“Don’t laugh at me!” Draco said indignantly. “This is an important conversation. A father to father thing that must be done.”

“Right,” Potter grinned. “It is completely unnecessary, though.”

They looked at their sons.

“I’m proud of them,” he said and took a sip. “Seven N.E.W.T.s each.”

“Yes. It’s incredible.”

“I often wondered why Al wasn’t sorted into Ravenclaw, to be honest.”

“Why? Disappointed he’s a Hufflepuff?”

“No, not at all. He just always seemed more like a Ravenclaw to me.”

“He wanted to be sorted into the same house as Scorpius,” Draco told him. Potter gave him a surprised look. “Honestly, Potter, don’t you talk to your children at all?” he teased. “Scorpius told me.”

Potter huffed. “I shouldn’t be surprised.”

“No you shouldn’t.” Draco sipped his drink. “Scorpius nearly went into Ravenclaw as well.”

“How come he didn’t?”

“He wanted to be in Slytherin.”

“That,” Potter said, “makes absolutely no sense.”

Draco chuckled. “Loyalty, Potter. Loyalty landed him in Hufflepuff.”

Potter shook his head in bemusement. He raised his glass. “To our sons.”

“To our sons.” They clinked their glasses together and drank.

Across the garden Scorpius and Albus did the same.


End file.
